


A New Beginning

by FrankieCT



Series: What if? (Reylo One Shots) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo can't handle it, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I still don't know what tags to use, If the rise of skywalker had a sex scene, One Shot, Oral Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Deserved Better (Star Wars), Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey Solo, Rey is a tease, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, Vaginal Sex, otp, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCT/pseuds/FrankieCT
Summary: What if Ben Solo hadn't died?This is simply what I hoped would've happened at the end of TROS with some smutty fun ;D(This is the last sequel to my stories called A Moment of Desire and Two Broken Hearts and marks the end of the What If series. This can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What if? (Reylo One Shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! I am back again with a new story! Again I would like to take a moment to thank my fellow Reylo fangirl, without whom I would've never gotten into Star Wars XD My new obsession is all your fault, girl, and I love you for it! <3 And thank you for proofreading this and giving me notes on how to make it better! Love you to the moon and back! <3
> 
> I will not bore you any longer! Enjoy this smutty smuttiness my lovely little huttnuggets! <3

Rey dropped to her knees as she felt the rest of her life force evaporate. She had exhausted herself to the furthest point there was no coming back from. She felt her vision unfocus before her body flopped to its side on the rock floor.

At the bottom of the gorge, Ben woke up suddenly. He couldn't feel Rey anymore. He gasped as he rose to his wobbly legs and began climbing up. His fingers felt like they'd fall off any second, but he kept grabbing the rock to hoist himself up. His legs felt as if on the verge of breaking - and he wasn't sure if some of his bones were already broken – but he still kept digging his toes in the grooves of the wall he was climbing. He could taste blood in his mouth and his back was aching on every move, but he couldn't give up. He would die before giving up on Rey.

As he hoisted himself back to the surface he saw Rey. She was lying on the cave's cold floor, eyes staring into nothingness. He forced his weak feet to move, but he didn't get far before falling. His ribs were aching – he had probably broken a few of them – and every breath he drew in felt like icy needles poking holes in his lungs. He gathered all his strength to get back up despite the shooting pains in his right leg. Yes, it was most definitely broken. He didn't care. All he was able to think about was Rey lying there, dead. The physical pain in his body was nothing compared to the heartache he felt when he looked at the lifeless body of the woman he loved. His soul was weeping as he once more forced himself to move, holding his hurting side and dragging his right leg behind him.

He fell again right before he got to Rey, but it didn't matter. He crawled the rest of the way being careful not to put too much pressure on his right knee, but he was forced to lean on it as he reached to turn Rey's floppy body over to his lap. With much difficulty he succeeded; all the while feeling the broken bones in his leg cracking under her weight. He gazed upon her expressionless face as he gently held her in his aching arms. He looked frantically around him to find something – anything – he could use to help her, but there was nothing... Nothing, but him. He pulled her lifeless body to his chest, keeping her close for a moment as he prepared to do the one thing there was no coming back from. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Anyone else might have asked themselves if it was truly worth giving their own life to save another, but not Ben. The thought didn't even cross his mind. He knew he would have to save her no matter what the consequences. He simply wanted to steal one last moment as he squeezed the woman he loved to his chest, feeling her evaporating warmth in his arms.

With shaking arms he laid her back down on his legs, ignoring the pain in his right knee when her weight shifted on it. He pressed his right hand to her stomach, much like she had when she had stabbed him with his own lightsaber, and closed his eyes. He let the Force take his own life-energy and channel it into Rey. He breathed in deep as he did so, letting himself be drained of everything. It would soon all be worth it. He felt the last of his life force be transferred to Rey. He felt the faint pulse of her heart through her clothing, but before he could really understand what he felt, Rey's hand rose on top of his. He gasped and opened his eyes as he turned to look at the woman in his arms regaining consciousness.

Rey felt like waking from a deep sleep. She was confused for a short second before she noticed Ben and the memories came back in a flash. He must've saved her. She sat up quickly, not letting her gaze move from Ben's beautiful face full of emotions. She could read them all from the way his muscles twitched under her gaze.

”Ben,” she whispered as a bright smile rose to her lips. Her left hand rose to his cheek as a faint but breathtaking smile rose to Ben's dusty face. His eyes were teary and shifting quickly between hers as the smile on his lips got a tad wider. He looked like he was about to cry but not from sadness; he looked relieved and happy. Rey let her fingers touch his cheek tentatively before she was overcome by a powerful surge of sheer love. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips with all her heart, channeling all her feelings into that one simple act. After a good while she pulled away and smiled at him. Ben let out a chuckle as his lips stretched into a delighted smile. This was what she had seen in the hut when they touched hands; Ben, happy in her arms. She felt overjoyed.

Ben's heart was about to burst as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Not a single ounce of doubt shadowing his heart. He knew he did the right thing. This was his redemption. He swallowed as he looked at Rey surrounded by darkness, but it didn't matter, for she shone so brightly that any star in the universe would pale in comparison. This was what he had seen a year ago; her happiness. It was all that mattered; her life was all that mattered. His smile faltered as he dropped his gaze. It was time. He felt his last breath leaving his lips before his body fell.

When he opened his eyes, he saw light. It had a blue hue about it as it surrounded his whole being. He was standing in the middle of it all. There was a voice that felt like home, coming around him and inside of him.

”Where am I?” he asked, but the second those words left his mouth he knew. He was where it all began and where it all would end; _the Force._

”Am I dead?” he asked, but once more the answer rose from within. _No. Not yet._

”Then what am I doing here?” _You're here to make a choice._

”What choice?” _Whether to stay, or go._ Ben swallowed. He felt the answers inside his head as he closed his eyes. He now knew he could stay here in the Force, dead, but free of guilt: free of repercussions, just free. At peace. He sighed deeply. He'd never be at peace if he knew Rey was heartbroken. He could never forgive himself if he left her to deal with the aftermath of the war. _You have done enough, you can rest if you wish._ Had he though? He had brought death and destruction all over the galaxy, he had done so little good in his life. His redemption was to save his beloved, but if he chose to go back to her, he could choose to redeem himself every day, choose to stay in the light.

When he opened his eyes, he was enveloped by the warm embrace he knew to be his mother. He heard her voice inside and outside speaking with love. He heard the voice of his uncle speaking with pride. He felt the presence of his grandfather, who he had always looked up to. His heart clenched with affection as he felt the support of all of those who came before him, telling him what he was about to do was the right thing.

Rey held Ben's neck as his body became heavy, and followed his movement as he fell. No. This couldn't happen, not now when she finally had him and not just for a moment of desire or a desperate attempt to heal their broken hearts. Not now when the war was over, and she could finally begin to live. Not when she could finally begin her life with _him_. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw his body beginning to vanish as it entered the force. She was about to burst into tears when his vanishing body became solid once more and his eyes fluttered open. She gasped.

”Rey,” he said quietly, a wide smile spreading on his luscious lips. She pulled him up and planted another passionate kiss on his lips. He was back. When she pulled away, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She had never in her life felt this happy. Ben joined her laughter and pressed his forehead against hers. Rey's hands were on his neck and she stroked his skin softly, spreading the dirt all over him. Ben pulled Rey in his lap and noticed that his leg no longer hurt despite having her weight on it. Now that he thought about it, his ribs no longer hurt; nor did his lips or the rest of his face. He brought one hand to his lip as if to test whether he still had the small cut there. He didn't. His gaze rose back up and met Rey's twinkling eyes. He was healed. Inside and outside, thanks to her.

Ben took one of Rey's hands and pressed it on his heart. 

”I love you,” he whispered against her lips. The smile on Rey's lips became as wide as it possibly could, before she planted another kiss on him. Her eyes were swimming with tears of joy as she devoured his mouth with her own.

”I love you too,” she giggled before continuing the kiss. Her heart was so full it was on the verge of bursting, but she didn't mind. She knew he felt the same way. She could feel him closer than ever, the last of his walls crumbling down as they embraced one another. Words became meaningless as they finally, for the first time in their lives, laid every card on the table for the other one to see: no ulterior motives, no hidden agendas, just them. Together.

Ben let his hands travel on Rey's back feeling her muscles move under the thin layers of fabric. She was such a strong woman both physically and emotionally that it made his heart burst with pride. _And she chose to be all mine_ , he thought briefly, deliriously happy to be able to call her his. The thought must've crossed over to Rey as she chuckled against his lips.

”And you're mine, Ben Solo,” she said in a low voice.

”I always have been,” he chuckled quietly, letting the words form against her lips. It was true. He had felt it from the very first contact he'd had with her, but he just hadn't had a name for it yet. It grew stronger by the second when she entered his life. And when she, for the first time, tore through his defenses in the interrogation room he'd had on Starkiller Base, he came undone. He hadn't realized it at the time, but from that moment on he was hers. Perhaps even before then; perhaps from the very beginning. Perhaps they were moulded from the ashes of a single star; meant to make one another complete from the dawn of time.

He pulled her even tighter against his chest as he devoured her mouth. He needed her closer, as close as it was humanly possible. Rey seemed to feel something similar as she let out deep huffs of breath through her nose as she dragged her dusty hands to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath. He gasped as her nimble fingers came into contact with his bare flesh and Rey took advantage of his open mouth as she stuck her tongue in there to meet his in a lustful dance.

Their kisses grew heated as they were deepened, and Ben could feel his whole body responding to the woman on top of him. He knew she could feel his cock against her crotch as it was awakened from its slumber by her passion. She moaned as she rocked her hips against his and tore her mouth from his reluctantly so she could remove his frayed jumper.

”Oh yes,” she whispered mainly to herself as she was granted with the view of his beautifully sculpted chest. That and the dark look of lust on his handsome face made Rey bite her lip as she felt the familiar tingling sensation between her legs. She needed him. Now. She cursed under her breath before attacking his mouth briefly after which moving to his sweaty neck. She could taste the dirt on his skin, but nothing could've pulled her away from him, not now, not ever. He was hers no matter how much of a mess he was.

Ben closed his eyes and panted as she sucked the skin of his neck, most definitely leaving a mark of passion on his skin. He didn't mind. He actually wanted to be marked by her. He wanted the whole galaxy, ney, the universe to know that this woman, this incredible warrior of a woman wanted _him_. He groaned as the thought made his cock twitch and he pulled Rey closer after letting his hands drop to those two soft buttocks of hers. He squeezed them and lifted his hips slightly just so he could rub their crotches together more firmly. Rey's whole body jerked quite visibly, and her teeth sank deeper into his flesh. Ben moaned and brought his desperate fingers to the thin belt around Rey's waist and began fumbling it open. It was no easy task, as he couldn't see what he was doing and his hands seemed to lose all of their strength whenever Rey would rock her hips against his or suck on his neck a bit harder.

He kept cursing under his breath, which eventually made Rey laugh. She took pity on him and pulled from his neck just to help Ben out with her belt. Once they had gotten rid of said piece of leather, Rey pulled the flowing white – or at least it used to be white, but was now covered in muck – shawl off as well as the shirt underneath, leaving her in her trousers and breast bindings, which Ben ripped off as soon as he could. He attached his plump lips to the pointy nipple of her left breast and cupped her right one in his hand.

Rey gasped loudly and sank her fingers in his grimy hair. She closed her eyes as a small smile stretched her lips. She felt happy. As Ben's lips sought out her other nipple and his hands came around her, to pull her even closer, she couldn't help but feel cherished. She felt loved and desired and all together whole as she gently rocked her hips against his, making him hiss against her sensitive skin.

Ben's hands slid down to her hips, half-heartedly tugging on the trousers she still had on. He didn't get a chance to remove them when Rey pulled away from him and pushed him to lie on the dusty rock floor. He propped himself up, leaning on his elbows and watching Rey grin widely as she slithered down his body and between his legs before opening up his pants. She reached into his underwear and pulled his cock from its confinements. She looked at the erect organ like a prize she had earned, and it made Ben clasp his lip with his teeth. He was already panting from the anticipation as he watched the woman he loved between his legs about to take his cock in her mouth. The mere thought of that nearly made him faint!

”May I?” asked Rey with a cheeky grin on her lips. She must've known the answer, for it was written all over Ben's flushed face.

”Yes! Yes, please,” he said as soon as she had gotten the first word out of her mouth. The teasing smile on her face grew. _Cheeky bastard, you're lucky I love you_ , he thought briefly making the woman between his legs laugh out loud. _You're about to love me more_ , her thought crossed over to him and it made him inhale a sharp breath. As if the mere thought of Rey sucking his dick wasn't enough to make him gasp and growl, she had the audacity to tease him about it and make his head swim with the most intriguing images of what her mouth was capable of.

When she brought her mouth closer to his hard on and stuck out her tongue for a taste, he suddenly felt like he was on the verge of the most beautiful death imaginable. His eyes squeezed shut as her delicious tongue swirled around the head of his dick. His hands balled into fists and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips into the dark cave. Rey smiled briefly before taking just the tip of Ben's cock inside her mouth and sucked it gently. Ben's legs twitched beneath Rey's strong fingers and he was just about to lift his hips a bit to get deeper inside the heaven that was her wet mouth, when she pulled away and turned to look at his face. Ben opened his eyes and groaned in frustration.

”Liked it?” she asked innocently. Like there was anything innocent about what she had just done for him.

”Fuck yes,” he panted and bit his lip.

”Want me to continue?” she asked as if she had no idea what the answer would be.

”Please,” he whispered, voice raspy as he swallowed thickly. Rey didn't waste any time bending over him and sucking his cock into her mouth. Ben nearly screamed as she sank in as deep as she possibly could without gagging on his large erection. She let her tongue swirl around the organ and feel the veins beneath the skin that was stretched so tightly against the hardness. The taste of him was nice and she couldn't help but think that she might actually enjoy doing this 'till he came.

”FUCK, REY!” Ben shouted out and flopped on his back, bringing his hands to cover his face. ”Your thoughts are going to be the death of me.” Rey would've laughed if her mouth wasn't full; she hadn't really thought about her thoughts crossing over to Ben so easily in their heated moments, but now that she stopped to think about it, it made sense. From the very beginning they had been very in tune with each other's lustful desires and one's pleasure always became a shared experience. So in hindsight it made sense that now that they were so openly bare with each other, their thoughts would drift to the other person if they weren't careful. But honestly, Rey absolutely didn't mind it one bit! She had quickly grown to love the feeling of power she had when she was between his legs like this, providing him with mind-blowing pleasure, and being able to tease him some more with simply her own thoughts was exhilarating.

Ben on the other hand had stopped thinking. His mind was a complete blank as he felt the tingling pleasure tickle his nerve-endings. Whenever Rey would swirl her tongue around his cock, he felt shivers running down his spine making his body tremble in ecstasy. When she'd suck him harder and scratch her teeth very lightly – so lightly it could hardly be described as scratching – against his dick, he felt his abdomen tighten and a part of him wanted to simply let go and shoot his load on her tongue. But he didn't. He wanted to savour the moment; death could come tomorrow for all he knew, so he wanted to cherish it.

Rey let her hands go on a quest while her mouth was busy on Ben's cock. Her fingers gently stroked his abdomen, making his muscles spasm beneath her touch. She would've smiled if she'd been able to, but instead pressed her tongue harder against his glans as she let her hands roam towards his chest, tickling his muscles in their wake. Ben began shaking when she brushed against his nipples and soon he was sitting up and bringing his right hand to her cheek. Silently he asked her to lift her head, smiling at her when she did.

”Too close,” he mumbled as a light blush adored his cheeks. Rey bit her lip and smiled coyly.

”You could've finished in my mouth,” she said lifting her eyebrows and making Ben groan deeply. That sentence went straight to his still very hard dick. He pulled Rey to his lap and pressed his forehead against hers.

”I want to be inside you,” he said with the gentlest voice she had ever heard him use and it made shivers run up and down her body. Her hands shook as she placed them on his neck and stroked his skin tentatively.

”Yes,” she whispered against his moist lips. ”Make love to me, Ben.” Ben let out a sharp breath and kissed her lips passionately while letting his hands drop to her hips. Together they managed to remove Rey's trousers and underwear and soon she was lowering her body towards his proudly standing cock, enveloping it in her moist heaven. Rey was panting against Ben's lips as she slowly sat down on his dick until she was seated in his lap, his erection deep inside her. He held her hips in his hands firmly and kept grunting every time the walls of her vagina would clench around his cock. For a long while they stayed there as close to each other as humanly possible, caressing each other's sweaty skin. Their lips met once more in a kiss that was filled with not only passion and lust, but pure love as well. Rey let her teeth graze his lower lip before pulling away. She looked him in the eye wondering if she should move or give him a few more moments to get used to being inside her once again. Ben smiled and nodded, guiding the movements of her hips.

Rey's eyes squeezed shut when she began to move on top of Ben. She began with slow movements; lifting herself up a bit just to come back down. She was sitting straight on top of him at first, but soon began searching for better positions. She leaned back a bit and swayed her hips. That's when his cock brushed against her g-spot, making her tremble and clench around him.

”Fuck!” she moaned and took a hold of Ben's thighs as she leaned her head back. Ben was biting his lip as he watched Rey on top of him, finding the sight incredibly erotic. Shivers of unadulterated pleasure went up his spine and he had to close his eyes for a moment just to gather himself. He stroked her hips with trembling fingers and let them slide to her thighs and stomach, making her shiver under his gentle touch.

”You feel amazing,” he groaned when her insides spasmed around his swollen erection. ”So wet.” She would've blushed if she hadn't been red in the face already from the exercise of being on top of him, _fucking_ him, and drawing mind-shattering pleasure from it all. She turned to look at him and _squeezed_ his cock with her muscles.

”Fucking hell!” he screamed and grasped at her hips desperately. She loved the effect she had on him. His eyebrows furrowed and lips trembled when she would squeeze him or move on top of him in a particularly enjoyable way. She grinned and swayed her hips while squeezing his erection, making him sit up and shout. There was a fire in his eyes now; hunger she had only experienced once before on Starkiller Base when he had fucked her with all his might. She grabbed his dark hair and pressed her lips to his ear.

She sucked the lobe in her mouth briefly before whispering in the most sultry voice she could manage: ”Fuck me, Ben.” He practically growled as he pushed her off of him. He turned her on all fours and took a firm hold of the perfect globes of her ass before penetrating her wetness once more. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned her pleasure in the darkness of the cave.

When Ben began moving she flopped to her elbows and hung her head. She felt exhilarated as she felt his large dick drag against her velvety insides with rough, heated strokes. If she had let Ben put her into this position on their first encounter, she would've immediately felt dirty, but now that she knew his feelings for her were deep the dirtiness became something she enjoyed immensely. Her fingers dug into the dust on the rock floor and she could feel her knees aching, but she didn't care. She could hear Ben groaning and panting behind her while moving so deliciously hard inside her, making her tremble and squeeze his cock on almost every thrust.

Ben was biting his lip hard as he stared at the beautiful sight in front of him. Rey, his precious Rey was bent over, her round buttocks in the air and his cock going inside her soaking wet vagina; the sight was hot to say the very least. He squeezed her buttocks as he stared at her core that welcomed him in over and over again with squelching noises. His hands ran along her back before rounding to her stomach and to her pert breasts. His chest was pressed against her back as he lifted her up so they were now both on their knees, their bodies pressed together. He buried his face in her hair and thrust in harder. Rey squeaked and brought her right hand to his hair, while the left one took a firm hold of his left hand that was resting on her breast. He palmed her chest as he moved, moaning in her ear before letting his lips skim on her sweat slicked skin.

”Ye-e-es,” she moaned when he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder a bit harder than he originally meant to.

”Fuck,” he grunted against her skin. ”Baby, I won't be able to hold on for long.” His words were breathless, and they left her skin prickling with goose bumps. She shivered and dragged his right hand from his breast to her swollen clit.

”Make me come,” she moaned in his ear. ”And then come inside me.” Ben yelped loudly as he began rubbing her clit with desperate fingers while his hips worked double-time behind her, making her body shiver and vagina clench over and over again.

”So close, so close, so close,” she kept mumbling as he kissed, rubbed and out right ravished her body with his love. His right hand rose from her breast to her chin so they could face each other, before kissing her lips hard; lips sucking on lips and tongues coming out to play while breathing hard through their noses. Her thighs began to quiver as she approached her orgasm.

He pulled away from the kiss and stared at her enchanting beauty as he groaned: ”I need to see your face when you come.” Rey inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. ”You look so fucking gorgeous! Please, come for me my Rey.” The endearment made her fall over the edge as she stiffened for a second before her whole body shook and she screamed her orgasm against his luscious lips. Ben's eyes were huge as he gritted his teeth and squeezed her closer with his arms, his dick furiously jackhammering inside her. His short nails were digging into her skin as her muscles continued to spasm around him.

”A-ah!” he shouted as his hips stilled and he spilled his seed deep inside the woman he loved, holding her close until the orgasm died down and it became a dull throb on his every muscle. He fell back on his legs, pulling Rey to sit on his thighs when he had pulled out. She leaned against his chest and rested her head on his broad shoulder. His large hands stroked the sweaty skin of her stomach and she still had her right hand tangled in his wavy hair. They both smiled and even though they had both closed their eyes, they could each feel the happiness and love radiating from the other through their bond.

*

The sound of roaring engines and whistling wind echoed through the Tatooine desert as the Millennium Falcon flew across the skies and landed on the coarse sand. The hatch opened with a mechanical hiss before Rey emerged from the vehicle followed by the white-organe droid, BB-8. With a sense of purpose, she walked towards the hole in the ground that used to be Luke Skywalker's residence. She gazed at its gruesomeness with a twinge of sadness, which was overridden with a sense of hope: a new beginning.

Soon she was interrupted from her pensive moment by an old woman pulling a large animal on a leash.

”There's been no one for so long,” said the woman with a shaky voice. ”Who are you?”

”I'm Rey,” she answered as she heard the familiar thumps of heavy boots against the sandy ground coming from behind her. She couldn't help the small smile that tugged up the corners of her lips.

”Rey who?” asked the woman with a slight bit of irritation in her voice. Rey felt the large hand on her waist as the smile on her face grew even wider.

”Rey S-”

”Solo,” said the man who had appeared next to her. ”Her name is Rey Solo.” At this point the smile felt like it was splitting Rey's face in two, but she didn't care. She turned to look at the beautiful man who stood tall next to her. A smirk, which he had definitely inherited from his father, adored his handsome face as his deep brown eyes twinkled when they gazed so lovingly at her face.

An odd feeling pulled their gazes away from one another as they saw two beings with a blue hue about them appear just a few steps from them. Rey looked at the spirits of Luke and Leia with a wistful longing, but Ben had a serene expression on his face. Rey could've sworn he saw Luke wink at him before the spirits disappeared and Ben turned to look at Rey yet again.

As they gazed in the eyes of their beloved underneath the desert suns, neither of them could deny the feeling of wholeness that enveloped their beings. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So here we are; at the end of the What If series! Whooop! I had a little bit of a hard time writing the sex scene again, because there was this thought in the back of my mind that these two need to be careful, 'cause if they get that dirt in Rey's vagina, there's gonna be all kinds of yeast to deal with and that kind of ruined things for me a lot XD That's why this one didn't have any kind of vaginal fingering or touching (except the clit rubbing, but I just couldn't in good conscience make her come without it), 'cause I just couldn't get over the infection possibility! I am sorry XD I hope you enjoyed this anyway and hopefully you weren't able to tell that I had a hard time writing this :D 
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have read and especially those who left a comment on the previous stories I've written! I love you all! Thank you! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts; positive or negative, they're all welcome! <3
> 
> (I'd also like to state that this song, especially one sentence from it, inspired me greatly: https://open.spotify.com/track/6RsGl8iJB4NZdkqF784P1m?si=NytvGsCMRySKj6HVl6ntAg it is in Finnish, but if you want to you can check it out, it's a good song. And if you understand Finnish, you might even recognize the sentence I was referring to.)


End file.
